<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【史雷米库】【竹马组】温度 R by shiling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529809">【史雷米库】【竹马组】温度 R</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiling/pseuds/shiling'>shiling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Zestiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiling/pseuds/shiling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【史雷米库】【竹马组】温度 R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【史雷米库】【竹马组】温度差 r</p>
<p>*体温差，擦枪走火，融化的奶油，墙角的温存和安抚<br/>*我流设定米库里欧的体温比常人偏低一些<br/>*ooc可能</p>
<p>“啊！这边有材料啊米库里欧——”在火之神殿深处的宝箱里摸到冰淇淋材料的史雷兴奋地大声呼唤着米库里欧，“趁这个机会来做冰淇淋吧！！！”<br/>米库里欧从房间的另一边走来，弯下腰看了箱子里东西一眼。<br/>“行吧，要不是看在某些人实在是热得不行的份上。”米库里欧一边这么说着一边掏出材料开始进行调配，“喂！史雷！别动那边的奶油啊！”<br/>眼看着刚准备好的奶油就要遭人毒手，米库里欧大呼一声赶紧伸手保护。这时没想到脚下被箱子绊倒，连人带东西摔在史雷的怀里。<br/>史雷只觉得一股冰冰凉凉的奶油气息向这边扑来，没有多想便直接上手抱稳差点跌倒的竹马：“好凉快……”<br/>奶油大部分倾倒在史雷的手上，洒了两人一身。<br/>米库里欧艰难地抓住史雷的手让自己站稳一点，却发现自己扑了个空，抓了满手融化的奶油。满手的黏腻让米库里欧眉头不禁皱了起来，想要召唤出水流进行清洗。<br/>史雷猛地碰到对方偏低的体温，一时间不想松手，反而抓住米库里欧温凉的双手就往自己怀里带。<br/>一瞬间带着甜奶油味道的冰凉气息满溢怀中，史雷把头埋在米库里欧漏出的脖颈上，感受着脸颊下那块肌肤带来的凉意。脸上的燥热仿佛得到不小的缓解，舒服得史雷忍不住长长地呼出一口灼热的气。气体喷在光滑的肌肤上，让怀里的人身体猛地一颤。<br/>“史雷——！”米库里欧气恼地偏过头，却又被手上的奶油弄得不知道怎么推开对方，“你这个……唔！”<br/>眼前雪白的皮肤夹杂着充满鼻尖的香甜奶油气息，就像是在诱惑史雷前去品尝的蛋糕，史雷禁不住用鼻尖去蹭白里透红的耳垂，嘴唇轻轻碰在怀里人的鬓角上。<br/>“米库里欧……”</p>
<p>少年天族的身体被火红的地砖映衬得就像一块冷色的玉石，泛着诱人而又清凉的色泽。这块玉石被另一个少年略微健壮的小麦色身躯环绕着，两人紧紧贴合在一起，仿佛就要嵌进彼此的身体里一般。<br/>“米库里欧……”史雷的亲吻从鬓角一步步向下，米库里欧感觉自己的身体好像到处被这样的吻点燃，从身体深处泛起难以言说的热度。<br/>身上的衣服早就不知道在什么时候就已经被丢下，纤长的脖颈扬起，汗水混着奶油仿佛把两个少年之间粘合得毫无缝隙，热量不停地从一具身体传到另一具身体上，带起浓浓的情欲气息。<br/>米库里欧被史雷身上的热度吓到，额冠上冰凉的宝石紧紧贴着对方的额头，紫色和绿色的瞳孔互相辉映着对方：“史雷……你没问题吧？”<br/>史雷滚热的手臂用力搂住米库的腰，感受着来自对方毫无掩饰的关心和在意，心里的焦躁不安逐渐消失，抵着米库里欧的额冠轻声说道：“已经没事了……米库里欧。”<br/>“尽管知道试炼不是那么容易的事情，但是做好准备和现实还是有差别的……”<br/>“史雷，不是只有你一个人，我一直都在。”<br/>“我知道。”<br/>“你……呃啊别碰那里——史雷你个大混蛋！！”</p>
<p>解开心结的导师倏忽之间像是被打开了什么开关，手掌不安分地往下顺着腰线，向少年天族的下腹摸去，碰到某一处引起了天族一声捂住嘴的短促尖叫。<br/>两人的下体在史雷滚烫的手掌里互相摩擦，神经最为密集的地方被高热的东西不断爱抚，由无间的亲密而涌上的阵阵快感让两个人都经不住发出难耐的喘息。声音回响在密闭的房间里显得更加的隐秘和热烈。<br/>米库里欧一只手臂搭在史雷的肩膀上，另一只手捂住自己的嘴，生怕那些从嘴里发出的声音更加响亮和放肆。腰部仿佛崩塌的墙壁一般深深陷落在快感中，无法抑制地随着自己竹马的动作而轻轻摇摆。从下身开始的热量逐渐传向了全身，皮肤逐渐泛起潮红，紫色眼眸里盛满了水光，似乎有什么随着摇晃即将掉落出眼眶。<br/>史雷也逐渐加快了手上的速度，不断流出的液体逐渐淌满了整个手掌，从这里传来的酸感越来越强，彼此的喘息也越来越急促，空气里的奶油甜味弥漫开来。<br/>“唔呃——”眼前就像是一大片烟花炸开，快感的顶峰让人瞬间变成一簇爆裂的火焰，极高的温度和闪光爆发，一刹那的绝顶刺激不知自己身在何处。<br/>慢慢地回过神来，史雷望着米库里欧略微失神但是始终包含自己身影的眼眸，凑过去在紫宝石般的双眸之间轻轻落下一吻。<br/>“史雷……”<br/>两个人紧紧拥抱对方，给予彼此一个毫无温度差的拥抱。</p>
<p>“啊真的是太热了——”<br/>罗洁叼着米库里欧刚刚做好的果汁冰棒，毫无形象地一边用外套扇着风，一边叹气后转过头问：“史雷你不来一根真的没关系吗？”<br/>史雷一时间说不出话来，略微尴尬地望向自家竹马，汗水从脸上不停滚落。<br/>米库里欧斜了一眼，甩手给了史雷当头一个水球：“先把你的手给洗干净了！”<br/>“哦哦哦——果然米库里欧最好了！”<br/>“闭嘴啦快吃吧史雷你个大混蛋！”<br/>“哇……米宝怎么这么生气啊……”<br/>“……”<br/>“啊是不是太热了？史雷先生都热成这样了……”<br/>“史雷——！！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>